The Emissaries
by A Fox From Termina
Summary: Before the fifth Tournament begins all connections to Smash City are gone and the city falls in ruins in the matter of days. Now the few that remain in the city must struggle to survive and have to worry about the possibility of being killed. As some start to lose their trust in everyone, two try to figure what is happening and how to fix everything before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this was a story that I have been thinking about writing for a while now and I have an idea about what should happen but I'm still not completely sure which characters should be involved and what exactly happens. I'll try my best to write this story and not procrastinate but I can't make any promises since I tend to procrastinate a lot, though I will try to finish this story. If you have any ideas about what should happens or any ideas about a character then you can tell me and I will try to do my best to include it in my story if I can and I thank you for sharing them with me.**

* * *

In the morning of that day I was walking through Smash City trying to remember where everything is. Its been a long time since I've been here and I was suppose to join the fifth Tournament. The last Tournament I entered was the second one, which I entered just before my second adventure. While most of my friends joined the future Tournaments me and Pichu didn't join them until now. And now we are both wander through this city, noticing everything that has changed around here.

The city is meant to fit the needs of everyone that lives here and will live here during the six year Tournament. In many places there was high tech stuff from many different lands and time periods as well as unique magic that only certain lands have. The streets varied either being made of concrete, cobblestone, or is a simple dirt road. With all the variety in the city it is pretty hard to take in. Even before there were some things that would shock me, but now with even more people joining the Tournament and with the city being at least twice the size it was before it makes things even more difficult for me and Pichu.

"We're going to get lost even with that map," Pichu said, and I would have to agree seeing how different the city is now. The map me and Pichu received was a high tech map that allows us to be able to zoom in and out of various locations as well as tell us where we are. As useful as that is I'm still a bit uncomfortable using it and Pichu didn't like using it either so we decided to wander around and use it if we get lost. At first we laughed and thought that we can figure out our way around this city but once we started to look around we soon realized that we are going to need that map a lot.

I then say, "Maybe we should of let our friends help us around the city." Pichu then replies, "No way. This is just our first day, I'm sure we will figure this out soon." We both knew that Pichu was unsure but he does have a good point. It is our first day back in the city, we will find our way around it in no time. We still have a week before the Tournament begins. Time freezes in the city whenever a Tournament happens, we don't age and time moves slowly city so when we return home we have only been gone for a few days. For the first week time moves normally so we can spend some time at home before the Tournament starts. Once it starts we can only return home for important events, if an emergency occurs, or during the special occasions.

"Lets just use the map then," I suggest. If we are not going to ask for our friends to help us then we might as well us that map. "We don't need it, we're not lost yet," Pichu said, then we both hear his stomach growling, "But we might as well find a restaurant nearby." I roll my eyes and get the map out of my pocket. I still have no real idea on how to use the map, if it was like the ones I use in dungeons then I can use it easily but this one simply confuses me. I hand it over to Pichu since we both know that I am not the best with technology. But before he can take a look at the map we both hear a huge explosion. We then look around trying to figure out where that sound came from and if there was a huge explosion. Pichu then points at the sky and says, "Look." When I look up I see that the sky is vivid red. Something is definitely wrong. I then notice something else is wrong and ask, "Isn't this city suppose to be filled with people?" Pichu replies, "Why are you asking that at a time like this?"

"Cause no one else is here." And it seemed like there was no one here but us. The streets are empty and the buildings seem to be empty too. Pichu then says, "That can't be, there were people here before. There is no way that they all simply vanish like that." Then a building nearby collapses, then another one, and another one. And with each building collapsing we can hear the screams of people. We're both terrified about what is going to happen next and it seems like the path of destruction tearing apart those buildings is getting closer and closer to where we are. "What should we do?" Pichu asked. I don't know what we should do. I have no idea if the thing is destroying those buildings is something that we can defeat and I'm wondering why Master Hand and Crazy Hand aren't trying to stop this from happening. "Link?" Pichu asks after I don't respond. I can tell he is worried like I am. There is one thing I can think of that we can do. I grab Pichu and run as far away as possible from the thing that is destroying those buildings. "Where are we going!?" Pichu asks fearfully. I then reply, "Away from that thing."

"But what about all those people?" Pichu asks. I then reply, "I don't know what is going on or why but I have a feeling that whatever that thing is has something to do with why the sky is red." Pichu then asks, "Shouldn't we at least try to stop that thing?" I then said, "We can't help those people if we die. Something is wrong, and if we find out what then we make things right again." Pichu was silent as I ran through the city, going through many twists and turns trying to find a place to hide for the both of us. When Pichu finally responds he says, "I guess you're right, that thing did destory all those buildings in a matter of seconds. We won't stand a chance to it. But I do hope you have a plan for what we are going to do once that thing stops destroying all those buildings." I then reply, "So far I just hope we can find a place to hide from that thing. After that we can figure out what to do next."


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I am on break right now I am able to write more chapters of this story since I have nothing better to do. I hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like it.**

* * *

Usually I'm the one that would try to fight that thing but for some reason I chose to run away instead. I have went into dungeons having no idea what is inside of them, then I have to fight monsters, and eventually I defeat the boss which is several times my size. But now I run away from that thing. Maybe it was my experience with Majora's Mask that told me to run away instead. When I tried to get my horse back I got turned into a deku scrub. That mask made the swamp's water poisonous, eternal winter in the mountains, and even awakened the dead as well as messing with people's lives. I feel like whatever that thing is its more similar to Majora's Mask than Gannondorf.

I hear the sounds getting closer so I put on my bunny hood in order to run faster and tried to find a place to hide. "Maybe we should hide underground," Pichu suggested, "Or outside of the city." I nodded and started to look around. If this city is similar to how it was during the second Tournament then there are few places to hide outside of the city, all terrible places to hide from that thing. This leaves us with the only option of hiding underground. So we both look around for any sign that there is an underground area we could hide in.

When I was beginning to think that there was no way for us to find a place to hide in time Pichu jumped off my shoulder and ran towards some circular thing in the ground. Pichu was struggling to lift it and then said, "Help me lift this manhole cover up." I goes towards him and try to lift it. We managed to lift it a few inches off the ground but we lost our grip and it fell down. "Lets try again," Pichu said. I was about to try to lift the manhole cover again when I noticed something.

"Isn't that the building where we stayed during the second Tournament?" I asked. A building is across the street and it looks like the building we stayed in during the second Tournament but the building seems to be abandoned for years. Pichu replies, "Yes, but we have to get this off now before its too late!"

I then pick up Pichu and run towards the building. "What are you doing!?" Pichu asks. I reply, "There's a basement in that building and we both opened it while we were staying in the building." During the second Tournament we dared each other to enter the basement in the dark and stay there for an hour or so. Ness even made up some stories about how it was haunted and got most of us scared. We all eventually got in trouble for doing that. One good thing about that is that we know how to get to the basement, we know how to get into the basement, we know its not haunted, and that there is probably food in there since that's where all the food was stored during the second Tournament.

I run through the front door and take the path that we took in order to reach the basement. I can hear this building is starting collapse and I try to go faster. As I go down the stairs the lead towards the basement debris falls on us and I get a few minor injuries from that but I keep going and don't pay attention to it. When we reach the door that leads to the basement Pichu jumped off my shoulder, opened the door, and went down into the basement. I soon followed and locked the door behind me and went down the stairs into the dark basement.

We wait quietly as we hear the sounds of the building collapsing right above us. When the sounds seem to be going farther away as that thing keeps destroying more buildings we finally relax knowing that we will be safe here for now. I get a fire arrow out, lighting the area around me, and start to wander around the basement. There isn't a lot. Just several shelves and boxes in the basement. Pichu manages to find a generator and turns it on so we can use the lights. Once the lights are on I extinguish the fire arrow and take a closer look at what is on the shelves. There are several cans of all sizes that seem to have a variety of food inside of them. I open one of them and look to see if it was still safe to eat since we might have to be here for a few days.

The food seems to be fine and it doesn't smell bad so I assume that its still good. I hand the can to Pichu since I now remember that Pichu was probably still hungry. Pichu thanks me and starts to eat what's in the can. When Pichu finishes eating the contents of the can I ask, "So how long do you think we are going to be here?" While it was great that we managed to find this place before it was too late we still have no idea when its safe to leave. Pichu thinks for a moment or two and says, "I don't know, but I hope the worst is over now."

"Me too, Pichu. Me too." Right now we can no longer tell when its night or day but since we're both tired I look for a place for us to sleep. When I do Pichu turns the lights off and we both fall asleep, hoping that this was all a nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I wrote this chapter in the middle of the night so it might not be the best. Also this is an important warning that I forgot to mention in the first chapter that I will mention right now: some characters wil die in this story. If you do not want to see any characters die then you can stop reading this story and I will understand. And I'm sorry that I did not mention this sooner since I am forgetful.**

* * *

We waited in that basement for days before we went outside once more. During that time we made ourselves at home in the basement as we have checked what was in here and organized it for our needs. Here we found an old mattress, a box of light bulbs, a first aid kit, several old, faded cloths we used as blakets, several pillows, a bucket, and a bunch of cans. We placed cans and the box of light bulbs in a corner of the room. We placed the mattress near the stairs as well as the pillows and cloths. We placed the bucket near a faucet and that was how we got our water. The first aid kit was near our bed.

It wasn't much but its all we have for now other than the things we had with us, which was just my weapons, some money, and the map. When we tried to get the map to work again the screen was acting weird and it was impossible to use. After we organized the basement we had nothing else to do other than sit around, eat the food we had, hope someone would come rescue us soon, and sleep. We rarely ate the food and we both had a hard time sleeping at night since we both heard sounds from the outside. Neither of us knows what it is but we're too scared to find out what it is.

Each day we were getting more and more worried about what is happening outside. We both assumed that most of the city is gone by now because of the way that thing destroyed all those buildings at such a fast rate. The sounds outside are a mystery to us since we have no idea what is causing it. It always varies, sometimes its so far away that it sounds like the faintest of sounds and other times its so close we can hear the screams and sounds of destruciton so well that it seems to be in the same room we are in. Whenever that happens we both get so terrifed, fearing about something entering the basement we are hiding in. I placed a wooden plank over the door in a desperate attempt to make sure that whatever is happening outside doesn't get inside.

But now its getting harder and harder for us to tell how many days we have been here. I assume it has been about a week but I can't be certain. Each day seems to drag on even more as we are trapped in the basement, unable to do anything about what is happening outside except hoping that this nightmare ends. I can no longer seem to handle this and neither does Pichu. We both want to leave, we both want this to end, we want things to go back to normal and to be able to have a pretty good understanding about what is happening outside and why. But that is clearly not happening.

One day I waited to make sure that its silent outside but I can hear a faint noise outside. Once I no longer hear it I say to Pichu, "We should get out." Pichu replies, "You mean today? But we don't know what's out there." I then say, "We can't figure out what is going on out there by staying in here. You can stay here if you want but-" I stop as I see Pichu go towards the stairs. Pichu then says, "There's no way I'm staying here by myself. If we are going to leave we are going to leave together." I nod and get up. We go up the stairs together, and while we go up there bravely our fear tells us to return down the stairs and stay until we are found.

Once we reach the door we stand there a moment staring at it. This was the moment that we were going to see what happened to the city. Whether it remains the same way it did when we came here or if its much worse is unknown to us but we were going to find out. I remove the plank from the door and unlock it, I then slowly open the door. When we both left the basement and went outside we were surprised to see what has happened.

The sky was still red, the clouds were shades of grey and black, and there seemed to be no sun, moon, or stars up in the sky so it was impossible to tell whether it was day or night. Most of the building have collapsed, only some walls, pillars, and only about a fourth of the buildings remained standing. The debris of the buildings was scattered across the ground and it seemed like some people were starting to make new buildings from the ruins of the old ones. The several parks in the city remained but seemed to have grown into an untamed area impossible to enter. I could not believe that this could happen in such a short amount of time, and yet it managed to happen.

Pichu then said, "There is no way this is the same city. Maybe we should go back into the basement, at least we were safe there." When I looked down at poor Pichu I could tell that he was upset, he almost seemed like he was going to cry. I held him in my arms not only to comfort him but so I could find some comfort as well. We were lost, we don't know what was going on or why but this is where we are now and this is where we are going to stay. In a way we knew that help wasn't coming and this is all we have left now. "We can't just go back down there, Pichu," I say, tears start to form in my eyes, "No matter how long we stay in the basement, no matter how long we pretend that we are no longer in this place it won't change the fact that we are here. I don't want to say this, I really don't, but this is where we are and this is where we are going to stay until we find a way out or someone rescues us."

Pichu also starts to cry and he then asks, "So what should we do now?" I then say, "We should try to explore this place. We might be able to find someone or maybe even a way out." Pichu looks at me and cries out, "But I don't want to!" He starts to cry even more than he already was. I then sit down, still holding the crying pokemon, and I say, "I know you don't, I don't want to either but I don't think we have any other choice. We're going to stick together and I will keep you safe." The pleading pokemon looks up to me and asks, "Really? Do you promise?" I then reply, "I promise. Now shall we go explore this place?" Pichu rubs the tears from out of his eyes and nods. I also rub the tears out of my eyes and stand up.

I look around the area, trying to figure out where to go. While most of the buildings collapsed the debris from all those buildings allows for many hiding places and makes it difficult us to see everything. I decided to go straight and was careful not to step on any of the debris. As I was walking I looked around for any signs of danger and I was trying to be quiet but my footsteps made a soft crunching sound. I flinched whenever I heard a sound, usually some falling debris, and I was starting to get worried about being here. I was about to suggest going back to the basement when someone landed in front of us.

I got so surprised by that person that I took a step back, trying to get away from this person. He managed to trip me and caused me to fall backwards. Before I could get up I saw a blade being pointed at my face and the stranger asked, "Which guild are you in?" Pichu then said, "Leave him alone!" The stranger then grabbed Pichu and placed the blade against Pichu's throat then said, "Fine. I know you pokemon are in Red's guild, so tell me why did he send you here?" Pichu was trying to break free of his grasp and says, "I don't know what you're talking about! Leave us alone!" I try to get up but the stranger puts his foot against my chest. He then asks Pichu, "What does Red want? Tell me and I promise not to slit your throat right now." Pichu was desperately trying to get loose and said, "I don't know what you want! Please let us go and we won't bother you again!" The stranger then says, "Wrong choice."

But before he got a chance to harm Pichu a familar voice shouts, "Dark Pit! What are you doing?" The stranger then says, "I found two intruders enter our territory. What should we do with them?" I can't see what's going on due to the fact that I can't lift my head very high but I can hear someone walking towards us. The familar voice then says, "Let me see them." Dark Pit then hands Pichu over to the other person and lifts me off the ground, against my will. The other person is Samus, I could tell it was her from her voice alone, she did not have her normal power suit on but instead had on her zero suit. Samus then looked at Pichu, then at me and she asked, "Which guild are you two from?" Pichu then says, "We don't know what that is!" Dark Pit then says, "You're lying you little-"

"Silence!" Samus ordered. Dark Pit stopped talking at once. She put Pichu down and asked, "When was the first time you left your hiding spot?" I assumed she meant when we came out of hiding and so I replied, "Today, actually about ten minutes ago." Dark Pit seemed to be shocked and was about to say something but Samus motioned for him to silent once more. Samus then said, "Dark Pit, return to your post at once." Dark Pit nodded and went away. Samus then said, "You two, follow me. You have a lot to learn right now." Samus began to walk away and while we did give doubtful glaces to each other we followed her, not sure about what was going to happen next.

Samus spoke as she lead us somewhere, "In the days you were spent hiding underground most of us left the places we were hiding in and began to join one of six different guilds. I am the leader of one of them. Some people joined a guild because they were friends, others joined because they managed to survive the first day together, while others...others joined for the strength the guild has. Almost as soon as the guilds formed the rivalries came and battles over territory and items began." Pichu then asked, "Why did you guys fight?" Samus sighed then replied, "At first it was a simple dispute over who owned what, then we were shouting at each other, and then someone brought their weapon out. The next thing we knew we were in a fight. Soon we became rivals with that guild and now we are trying to get rid of them before they get rid of us."

I then asked, "Did any of you try to escape? Or maybe know what is going on?" Samus answered, "We tried, several of us did. We checked all ways out of this city and so far there is none. None of us are sure why all modes of transportation out of this city aren't working right now. What is going on is another mystery that we can not seem to solve. All we can figure out is that there is no way out and time is moving at an incredibly slow rate. At the rate its going we will spend several years here before a day happens in the world outside of the city."

"So...we're trapped?" Pichu asked. Samus replies with a simple yes and stopped. We reached several walls that seem to be trying to form a fort and there were some large cloths placed in the gaps between the walls as doors. Samus went under one of these cloths and gestured for us to enter. We did and we were a bit surprised about what we saw. It was a large campsite with seven tents scattered around the area inside of the fort. A large campfire is at the center of the fort and a large pile of wood seems to be nearby. No one else seemed to be here at the moment. Samus then said, "We need as many people as possible to join our guild. Its only a matter of time before the other guilds attack us once more. I would like it if you two could join us. Together we can survive this and maybe even find a way out some day. What do you say, will you join me or not?"

Pichu and I look at each other with a look of concern and worry. I then say, "Um, Samus? Me and Pichu are still trying to figure out what is happening at the moment. We haven't even been out here for more than a day and already you are asking us to join your guild. I don't think I will be joining but I hope that we can still be friends in the future." Pichu then says, "I'm not joining too. I don't want to fight the others for land or things. I don't even know where my brother and our friends are right now and the last thing I want is to fight them. And while I am not in your guild I still consider you a friend." Samus did not seem to be mad or shocked but instead seemed to understand and said, "Very well, but if you feel like joining us then you can at any time. I hope that we can be allies in the future." I nod then both me and Pichu say goodbye to Samus then we return to the basement, knowing that we at least still have one friend left.

* * *

 **So that's the end of that chapter. I don't know a lot about a bunch of characters due to me not playing their games but I will still do my best to write this story. If I got something wrong let me know so I can fix it and not make that mistake again. I hope you enjoyed this and have a good day.**


End file.
